


Cause Our Love Ain't Easy

by newisalwaysbetter



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Cautiously Optimistic, Christmas Isn't Canon, F/M, Feelings, Late Night Conversations, Soft Wyatt, a hilarious tag, and he loves her, but she loves him, jess is rittenhouse, set post-s2, there's pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 11:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newisalwaysbetter/pseuds/newisalwaysbetter
Summary: It scares him, how much he loves this woman he isn’t sure he knows anymore.Wyatt sneaks into a captured Jessica's cell to talk. For once, this isn't a problem he can solve with a gun. There's angst and feelings.





	Cause Our Love Ain't Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Look, I don't know if you write Wyjess, but ‘ Hold my hand; we’ll get through this. Together. ‘ From the comfort prompt list screams Wyjess."
> 
> Title is from "Change of Seasons" by Sweet Thing. Since any opportunity to write my Disaster Son Wyatt Logan and his kickass wife is a good one, enjoy some angsty WyJess, feat. Wyatt Is Soft. Set post-S2, with a recently captured Rittenhouse Jessica. Warning for non-traumatic captivity and handcuffing of a pregnant woman.
> 
> As always, prompt fills remain open over at to-hell-with-oblivion on tumblr! If you like this come send me something to write :)

The first time Jessica Logan came back to them, she brought sharp laughter, and nights Wyatt could finally sleep through, and the soft tangle of her hands in his hair. 

The second time isn’t like that.

Denise wants them spending as little time with Jess as possible, having only grudgingly agreed to keep her with them in the first place–and Wyatt knows that’s only because they don’t have any decent prisons available to them at the moment. Denise even keeps the key to Jess’s room on her, but on nights when he can’t sleep, Wyatt keeps a vigil in front of the locked door and replays in his head where they went wrong.

The shame reel is in reruns tonight as he stalks to her door, but upon his usual check, it swings open on its hinges. With his heart in his throat, Wyatt dares a look inside.

It warms his heart in the worst way to see that Jess is where they left her: cuffed to the bed at the far side of the room, awake and sitting up and watching him with those sharp eyes that had so attracted him when they were sixteen.

“Hey, Wyatt.” Her voice is low and dry. And there’s no denying she’s seen him, so Wyatt slips into her room, shutting the door gently behind him. He doesn’t care if he gets found in here with her–besides which, he can always blame it on whoever left the door open. He tries not to think about who that might be.

“…Hey.” He restrains himself from bounding over, but he can’t help sitting close to her on the bed, can’t help wanting her touch. His smile is painful and looks it. “Not sleeping, huh?”

“Yeah. Maybe it’s hormones.” There’s something in her distant smile that reminds Wyatt of normalcy, and he aches with wanting it. Then she gestures to the cuffs around her bony wrists, and Wyatt’s mouth goes dry. “Or maybe it’s just these?”

“Jess,” he breathes through the pain in his chest. “I’m so sorry.”

“For what, exactly?” Jess frowns and gestures to her surroundings. “Falling in love with someone designed to destroy you? Not letting me sell you all out?” He’s just sick of that sad smile. “Because you know I will. In a heartbeat.”

“ _Jess,_ ” he begs, on the edge of tears. Her breath catches audibly, but then Jess reaches up to touch his face, and Wyatt can’t move away.

“Stop looking at me like that. I wish things were different, too, but…” Jess’s hand slides down his jaw, and Wyatt closes his eyes at the touch just before it drops away. “It’s too late to change anything.”

They sit in silence for a time. He’s been focused so long on finding Jess that he hadn’t thought of what he would do  _after_  they found her. As hard as it had been to get her here, doing so had mostly been a matter of well-placed bullets and strategic maneuvering. But now, for all that Jess is their prisoner, what he wants is still beyond his reach. He thinks it might always be.

He’s on the razor edge of a shame spiral when she saves him, as always. “Hold my hand, Wyatt. Please.” 

It scares him, how much he loves this woman he isn’t sure he knows anymore.

Their fingers find their way together, and Wyatt wonders if hers have always been so thin, her skin so papery, or if it’s something pregnancy has done to her. Something  _he’s_  done to her. He never has the words for what he wants to say, so instead Wyatt takes her hand in both of his.

Jess is holding too tightly, her knuckles white against his, and Wyatt looks her in the eye and pries her fingers loose with awful gentleness. Jess’s mouth opens in dismay, but Wyatt gives her those soft, hurt eyes that say,  _trust me,_ and starts to massage her palm.

“We’ll get through this,” he says, and that sounds good. Certain. “You and me. Together forever.”

Jess bites her lip.

It’s not enough, he knows, to be able to turn her clenched fist to an open hand. But his fingers are strong and sure. And if Lucy is right, and this is what his strength is really good for, he prays that one day it might become enough.


End file.
